Victoria & the Chocolate Factory
by Shad'sGirl12
Summary: What if there was an extra Golden Ticket from Willy Wonka's contest? What if the original Golden Ticket holders were young adults? What if a woman name Victoria Kaminsky won the sixth ticket? Will there be love between her and the wild chocolatier?
1. Intro

**Victoria & the Chocolate Factory**

Summary- What if there was an extra Golden Ticket from Willy Wonka's contest? What if the original Golden Ticket holders were young adults? What if a woman name Victoria Kaminsky won the sixth ticket? Will there be love between her and the wild chocolatier?

* * *

In a small town in Tennessee 23-year-old Victoria Kaminsky was doing her daily job at Beanery Coffee shop. Victoria has an olive skin tone, brown hair with blue streaks, blue eyes, and has a beauty mark underneath her left eye. She has a very slender body from working out and her daily dieting. She's currently wearing her uniform she always wears for work, a shirt with her nametag on front, navy blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. Anyway she just finish an order when her best friend Tamara came in with the newspaper in hand.

"Vicky! Vicky! You have to read this! It's pure gold!" Tamara shouted shoving the newspaper in Victoria's face.

__

'I, Willy Wonka, have decided to allow six adults to enter my factory. In addition, one of these lucky adults will get a surprise at the end. Six Golden Tickets have been hidden under ordinary wrapper of six ordinary Wonka chocolate candy bars. The six Golden Tickets can be anywhere in the world. The six lucky finders of the Golden Tickets will be allowed to enter. Good luck to you all, and happy hunting.'

"Well... I can't do this. I have to get back to work." Victoria said.

"Vicky you can't just not care! I thought you were always curious of what the chocolate factory had in store?" Tamara asked.

Truth Victoria was a bit curious of how Willy Wonka did his chocolate work. She heard from a friend in England that they produce so much chocolates a day, but no one comes in or out that factory.

"Look. The Golden Tickets will be won by some bad people who don't deserve them. Its not my problem." Victoria said.

"You're talking crazy." Tamara said.

"I'm talking like I have some sense. These tickets could be anywhere in the world. I have no chance." Victoria said.

But somehow Victoria will find a miracle when the perfect timing is right.

* * *

I hope you all liked the first chapter and I'll update ASAP maybe. Please review.


	2. The Winners

I own no one, but Victoria and this story

* * *

In Victoria's apartment was doing some paper work when she seen a special bulletin on TV.

__

"The first two Golden Tickets are found," said the announcer, "One was found by a German man called Augustus Gloop." The television showed the image of a very light skinned fat man with a large, round smiling face, his piggy little eyes darting back and forth as the journalists yelled questions; besides him was an equally large woman Victoria supposed was his wife, also beaming at the cameras.

"What a pig." Tamara commented.

__

"Mrs. Tiffany Johnson-Gloop, Augustus's wife, proclaimed that she thought it nearly impossible for her husband not to find a Golden Ticket. 'We are very thrilled to visit Mr. Wonka's factory,' she told the press, 'And we are just as proud as can be!' When the journalists asked Augustus how he found the ticket, he said he had just bitten off the first bit from a new Wonka bar when he felt something hard in his mouth, something that wasn't nuts, or caramel, or cream, and when he looked, right before his eyes he saw the fortunate object glittering inside the candy wrapper."

"I can't believe a fat lard of tard found the first Golden Ticket!" Tamara snapped.

__

"The second Golden Ticket," the announcer continued, "Was found by a Mrs. Veruca Salt-Montaya, who lives in England with her rich husband." Again, the television showed an image of the finder: this time there was a light skinned woman, who seemed to have the same age as Victoria, wearing a smug and satisfied expression on her face as she sat on an expansive looking couch between her husband, both smiling contently at the cameras, "Mr. David Montaya said he bought half a million bars of chocolate when his 'angel' said that she absolutely **had** to have a Golden Ticket." 'You see,' he explained, 'We're in the nut business together. I've got a whole lot of women working in our factory, peeling nuts all day long. So when I bought all these Wonka bars for my Veruca, I told them "Girls, you can stop peeling those nuts and start peeling the paper off of these chocolate bars instead!" It took three whole days to find the Ticket, and my, how dreadful it was to see her scream and shout when I came home and told her I still didn't have her precious ticket! Oh, but I vowed I would find it, and indeed, on the third day one of the women **did** find it, so I bought it straight home to Veruca, and now she's all smiles again' Miss Veruca didn't have anything to add, except that she knew she was going to win one of the Tickets."

"That's not fair! She didn't even play fair! Her husband bought all those for her!" Victoria snapped.

"What an ungrateful brat!" Tamara snapped.

"I wonder who will win the next ones?" Victoria asked herself.

Sure enough, the next evening the news reported the finding of three other Golden Tickets, and once again Victoria's heart sank even more, because now that she knew only one ticket was left in the entire world, she also knew that she was never going to find it.

__

"The third ticket was found by another lucky young lady called Violet Beauregarde," said the reporter, as the image of a pale woman standing in a trophy room dressed in a turquoise gymnastics suit, besides her was her best friend who was dressed in the same way, appeared on the screen, "This is what Miss Beauregarde and Miss Kidman told the press this morning. 'These are just some of the 263 trophies and medals Violet has won over the years,' commented Miss Kidman. 'I'm a gum chewer, mostly,' Miss Beauregarde herself explained, 'But when I heard about these ticket things, I laid off gum and switched to candy bars. Oh, and since it's that one person is going to give this "special prize" better than all the rest? I don't care who those other five are, but that person, it's gonna be me.' 'Tell them why, Violet.' Said Miss Kidman. 'Because I am a winner.' Answered a convinced Miss Beauregarde."

"She's almost worse than the rich girl!" Victoria snapped.

"What a beastly girl!" Tamara snapped.

__

"The fourth finder was a man called Mike Teavee. Unfortunately, when the press arrived at his house this morning, Mike was too busy with work to pay any attention to the journalists, so all we got are a few images of him," and a pale man using a laptop appeared on the screen, "We however got a few words from his wife Mrs. Julia Simmons-Teavee saying confused explanation on how he found the Ticket which involved a complicated system code the man managed to crack and how he doesn't like chocolate."

"Wow that man really knows how to work." Tamara said impressed.

"But he didn't win for the chocolate. He won to see if he could win." Victoria reminded.

"That's true." Tamara spat.

__

"The fifth finder was found by another young lucky man name Charlie Bucket," said the reporter, as the image of a pale man sitting on an averaged priced couch, besides him was a tan skinned woman, "This is what Mr. Bucket told the press this morning. 'I was doing my daily part-time job at the book store when it was time for a break. My girlfriend and partner Angelina brought us some Wonka mines had the Golden Ticket.' Now, there is only one more ticket left in the whole world, and people have already gone wild to try and find it. And now the whole world wonders, and is waiting to see the sixth, the last finder of the last Golden Tickets. The question is: who will it be?"

"Sadly, not me." Victoria said sadly.

"Don't talk like Vicky. I know you'll find that Golden Ticket. Just you wait." Tamara said.

* * *

Hoped everybody liked the second chapter. Sorry it took long to update. Busy with the last few weeks of school. Anyway please review and it'll be helpful if anyone has any suggestions for me for the story.


	3. A Miracle

Own no one, but Victoria and this story

* * *

At the Beanery Coffee shop Victoria was doing her job when her boss came in.

"Okay people! Break time!" Her boss shouted as Victoria and the other workers left their work stations as Tamara ran in with two Wonka Bars in her hand.

"Hey Tammy." Victoria said.

"Hey. I got great news." Tamara said.

"Yeah you bought Wonka Bars." Victoria said sarcastically.

"Yep. I know one of these has the Golden Ticket." Tamara said as Victoria took one.

"Don't be so sure." Victoria said seeing Tamara open her bar.

"Ugh. I guess I shouldn't be too cocky." Tamara said taking a piece off and biting it.

"Told ya." Victoria said opening her bar and seen a flash of gold.

"Oh my God. Could it be?" Tamara gasped as Victoria pulled out the Golden Ticket.

"Whoa." Victoria said.

"What does it say?" Tamara asked.

_"Greetings to you, the lucky finder of this Golden Ticket, from Mr. Willy Wonka! I shake you warmly by the hand for now I do invite you to come to my factory and be my guest for one whole day. I, Willy Wonka, will conduct you around the factory myself, showing you everything there is to see. Afterwards, when it is time to leave, you will be escorted home by a procession of large trucks, each one filled with all the chocolate you could ever eat! And remember, one of you lucky five adults will receive an extra prize beyond your wildest imagination. Now, here are your instructions: On the first of February, you must come to the factory gates at 10 A.M. sharp. You are allowed to bring one member of your family to look after you. Until then Willy Wonka"_

"First of February!? That's tomorrow!" Tamara cried.

"Don't sweat it. We'll be ready early." Victoria said.

"Hey hold it up!" A male worker ordered as Victoria held it up. Then a rich light skinned man came up to her.

"Hey miss I'll give you 1,000 for that ticket. Even a new car." The man said as a rich dark skinned woman pushed through.

"No I'll give you 10,000 for that ticket." The woman said.

"Don't sell it to nobody no matter how much they beg." Tamara ordered.

"Sorry its not for sell." Victoria said putting it back in her pocket.

"Okay people back to work." Her boss said as they went back to their stations and Tamara left the shop.

* * *

I hoped everybody liked the third chapter. I know it wasn't as good as the first two, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Anyway please review


	4. Willy Wonka

Own no one, but Victoria and this story

* * *

That next morning Victoria, Tamara, and the other winners: Augustus and his wife, Violet and her best friend, Veruca and her husband, Mike and his wife, and Charlie and his girlfriend, were in front of the gates leading to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. Augustus and wife, who were both in the front, were munching happily on a Wonka Bar leaving their faces covered in a chocolaty mess; Violet, who was besides the Gloop couple, were staring at awe at the factory while her best friend reassured her to 'keep her eyes on the prize'; Veruca, who was beside Violet's best friend, was complaining to her husband when they were going; Mike and his wife, who were besides the rich couple, and Charlie and his girlfriend, who were besides Victoria and Tamara, were just staring at awe in at the factory, except for Mike who was staring at his watch impatiently.

"You ready?" Tamara said lifting her hood over her head as Victoria glanced at her nervously.

"I'm alright just nervous." Victoria whispered as Tamara put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm with you all the way Vicky. This is a chance of a lifetime and I for one do not want to miss it." Tamara reassured as Victoria gave a small smile, but turned back into a frown when she heard Veruca whine once more.

"David when is it going to be ten!? I want to go in?" Veruca snapped as David checked his watch.

"Its only 9:59." David said.

"Make time to go faster." Veruca ordered.

Before anyone could say a word or whine, in Veruca's case, everyone seen the grandfather clock strike ten and the sound of the iron gates opening up.

"Enter." A voice boomed nearly giving Victoria and Tamara heart attack as the winners entered.

"Close the gates." The voice boomed as gates automatically closed.

"Step forward." The voice boomed once more as the winners stepped closer to the factory with confused faces.

"Welcome to my factory. I am..." The voice boomed as metallic front doors that stood in front of the winners suddenly glided open, as a chirpy, happy tune began to play. Victoria let a smile tug on her lips, watching in interest, as an entire set of dolls began to dance on the stage-like platform, singing a silly song.

__

'Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka

The amazing chocolatier

Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka

Everybody give a cheer

He's modest, clever, and so smart,

He barely can restrain it

There's so much generosity

There is nowhere to contain it…to contain it

To contain, to contain, to contain!'

The puppets continued dancing, the other winners, minus Augustus, his wife, and Victoria, stared in disgust and annoyance. Victoria found herself humming along with the song as the song kept playing and the puppets kept dancing.

__

'Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka

He's the one that you're about to meet

Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,

He's the genius who just can't be beat

The magician and the chocolate wiz

He's the best darn guy who ever lived…

Willy Wonka, here he is!'

After the show stopped playing, a ruby-red velvet chair started to rise from the middle of the puppets and fireworks set off on the sides.

"Mr. Wonka has to be sitting there." Victoria whispered to Tamara.

"Whoever it is they better not replay this horrible song." Tamara whispered back in disgust.

Looking back at the burning and melting puppets she saw the chair had already rose and nobody sat in it.

"Where's Mr. Wonka?" Julia asked as she heard clapping and seen a man in a heavy violet coat, a candy cane in his hand, his hair cut in an old-fashioned bob with a long violet hat sitting on top besides Veruca and David clapping.

"Ha ha ha, wasn't that just magnificent? I thought it was getting a little dodgy in the middle part, but that finale...Wow!" The strange man shouted with a smile on his face and continued clapping until Violet asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"Who are you?" Violet asked.

"He's Willy Wonka." Charlie said in amazement.

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter and sorry if I late to update. Please review


	5. Greetings

Own no one, but Victoria and this story

* * *

Out in front of the gates the adults were looking at the strange man who claimed he was Willy Wonka.

"Good morning starshine, the Earth says hello! Greetings. Welcome to my factory. I shake you warmly by the hand. My name is Willy Wonka." The strange man greeted.

"So he is Willy Wonka." Victoria whispered to herself.

"Then shouldn't you be up there?" Veruca asked pointing to the chair on the fiery stage.

"Well, I couldn't very well watch the show from up there, now, could I, young lady?" Willy asked.

"Mr. Wonka, I don't know if you remember, but my grandfather used to work here in the factory." Charlie said as Willy frowned.

"Was he one of those despicable spies who everyday tried to steal my life's work and sell it to those parasitic copy-cat candy-making cads?" Willy demanded as Charlie looked at him in shock.

"No, sir." Charlie said.

"Wonderful, then. Lets get a move on, shall we?" Willy asked.

"What a strange man." Tamara muttered.

"Tammy." Victoria whispered back in a harsh tone.

"Don't you want to know our names?" Augustus asked.

"Couldn't see how it wouldn't matter. Now lets get a move on shall we? Lots to see in such a little time." Willy said as they entered the factory. Once entered he was hugged by none other than Violet Beauregarde.

"Mr. Wonka. I'm Violet Beauregarde." Violet said as Willy Wonka looked at her freaked out.

"Oh... I don't care." Willy said trying to keep his cool.

"Well, you should care. Because I'm the woman that's going to win the special prize at the end." Violet said in a cocky manner.

"She's right. She's everything anytime, all the time. I'm Madison Kidman. Like Violet, I, myself, has won a lot of trophies." Madison said also in a cocky manner.

"Well, you do seem confident and confidence is key." Willy said as Madison smirked at Violet as Veruca got in front.

"I'm Veruca Salt-Montaya. It's very nice to meet you, sir." Veruca said doing a curtsy.

"I'm her husband David Montaya." David said doing a bow.

"I always thought a verruca was a type of wart you got on the bottom of your foot. Haha." Willy said as Veruca and David frown at him as Augustus and Tiffany got in front of them eating their chocolates.

"I'm Augustus Gloop." Augustus said.

"I'm his wife Tiffany Gloop. We _love_ your chocolate." Tiffany said.

"I can see that. So do I. I never expected to have so much in common," Willy said about to walk, but turned to Mike and Julia instead, "You, you're Mike Teavee. You're the devil who cracked the system."

"Hmpt." Mike scoffed rolling his eyes.

"I'm his wife Julia. Sorry for Mike's behavior. He's just so used to working a lot and not having any free time for himself." Julie said.

"Maybe he needs to have a little fun," Willy said as Mike turned making his back face Willy, "And you, well you're just lucky to be here, aren't you?"

"Well luck isn't the answer entirely. By the way I'm Charlie Bucket." Charlie said.

"I'm Angelina. Very nice to meet you sir." Angelina said.

"I guess you could say I won by luck." Victoria said looked into Willy's chocolate brown eyes and got lost in them.

"Vicky. Vicky. Vicky! VICKY!" Tamara roared as Victoria turned to her.

"Sorry." Victoria said embarrassed.

"My hopeless romantic friend's name is Victoria Kaminsky. I'm Tamara." Tamara said.

"Its nice to meet you all except Mike." Willy said as Mike glared at him.

"You hardly even know me." Mike spat.

"But I don't like your attitude. Anyway lets get a move on shall we?" Willy asked as they left into the factory.

* * *

I hoped you all liked this chapter and please review.


	6. The Chocolate Room

Own no one, but Victoria and this story

* * *

Once inside the factory the winners were talking to each other: Veruca and Violet, David and Madison, Augustus and Charlie, Tiffany and Angelina, Mike and Julia, and Victoria and Tamara.

"Let's be friends." Veruca said to Violet, who smirked in return.

"Best friends." Violet added as they hooked their arms together, but turned around in disgust.

"So hotshot you're married to that brat?" Madison asked.

"Veruca's a dear. A bit of a framp, but she's the greatest thing in the world to me." David said.

"I don't understand you and probably never will." Madison said.

"Would you like some chocolate?" Augustus asked.

"Sure." Charlie said.

"That'd be delightful." Angelina said.

"Well then you should have bought some then." Tiffany snorted as they ate their chocolate bars in their faces.

"Julia I don't want to be here. I shouldn't have hacked that stupid code for the stupid contest. I have better things to do with my time." Mike spat.

"Mike could you try to enjoy the factory for me?" Julia begged.

"Alright, but only for you." Mike sighed.

"I'm so nervous." Victoria whispered.

"Don't worry about a thing Vicky. Everything's gonna be A-Okay." Tamara said.

"People! This is an important room!" Willy shouted.

"Then why is the door so tiny?" Mike spat as Willy grinned.

"That's to keep all the great big chocolaty flavor inside." Willy said putting his key in the keyhole.

Once inside the Chocolate Room they all, but Mike were staring in awe. Even the Gloop couple dropped their chocolate bars in the process.

"Its beautiful." Charlie said breaking the silence.

"What? ...Oh, yeah, it's very beautiful." Willy said.

"Is that supposed to be water?" Tamara asked in disgust as she looked at the river.

"That's not water its chocolate." Willy said.

"Wow." Victoria said.

"What's the waterfall for?" Veruca asked.

"Every drop of the river is hot melted chocolate of the finest quality. The waterfall is most important. It mixes the chocolate. Makes it light and frothy. By the way, no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall, my fellow people," Willy said as he grinned, "And you can take that to the bank."

"Amazing." Julia said.

"Look! Pipes are sucking the chocolate!" Angelina shouted pointing to the huge pipe.

"People! Those pipes suck up the chocolate and carry it away all over the factory. Thousands of gallons an hour. Yeah. And you do like my meadow? Try the grass. Please have a blade, please do. Its so delectible and so darn good looking." Willy said.

"You could eat the grass?" Charlie asked.

"Of course you can. Everything in this room is eatable. Even I'm eatable. But that is called 'cannibalism', and is in fact frowned upon in most societies." Willy explained.

"Amen." Tamara said.

"Bull." Mike spat.

"Try everything here. Trust me. Its so delectible." Willy said as they went their separate ways.

"Why hold onto it? Why not start a new piece?" Charlie asked.

"Because then I wouldn't be a champion. I'd be a loser. Like you." Violet spat as she started eating the apple she stole from him.

"Yeah so stop wasting our time." Madison added smugly.

"Grow up both of you. He just asked a little question and you're all up in his face! Get your attitude checked and fast. So what you're a champion doesn't mean you have to rub it in everybody's faces." Tamara spat.

"Let's so Madison. We don't have time for these losers." Violet said as she and Madison left with their noses held up high.

"Don't worry about them. In another ten years they'll be old and alone alcoholics. Don't let those wannabes throw you down." Tamara reassured handing him an apple.

"Thank you uh..." Charlie started.

"Tamara." Tamara said.

"Thanks Tamara. I'll remember that." Charlie said as left to another part of the room.

"Mike, please," Julia cried as Mike stopped stomping the pumpkin and looked at her, "I know you hate chocolate, but destroying things isn't right."

"Jules, he said, enjoy." Mike reminded.

"As in eat the candy." Julia said.

"I enjoy working, being with you, and destroying anything chocolate based." Mike added.

"You like the Chocolate Room?" A voice asked as Victoria looked up and seen Willy besides her.

"Yeah its very beautiful." Victoria said as he picked a candy flower for her.

"Here try. Its a very flower I started to make." Willy said as she took a bite.

"Its wonderful." Victoria said.

"David look over there! It's a little person!" Veruca shouted pointing to a small person and seen a group of little people working.

"What are they?" Violet asked.

"Are they real people?" Tamara asked.

"Of course they're real people. They're Oompa Loompas." Willy said as he stood with the group.

"Oompa Loompas?" Madison asked.

"From Loompa Land." Willy added.

"There's no such place." Julia retorted as Willy looked shock.

"What?" Willy asked.

"Mr. Wonka I teach high school geography and there…" Julia started.

"Well then you'll know all about it and oh what a terrible place it is." Willy said as he explained that many years ago we went to Loompa Land in search of exotic new flavors for candy, but instead he found the Oompa Loompas. He also explained how the thing the crave most was the cocoa bean, the very thing that chocolate is made of. So he offered them to come and work with him in the factory, in exchange for all the cocoa beans they could ever want.

"Wow that was very nice of you." Angelina said.

"Thank you. I must warn you though. They are rather mischievous. Always making jokes." Willy warned. Before anyone could get another word out they heard Tiffany cry.

"AUGUSTUS! NO! THAT IS NOT A GOOD THING YOU DO!" Tiffany cried as they all turned to find Augustus sticking his hands in the chocolate river slurping it messingly.

"Hey young man my chocolate must not be touched my human hands!" Willy ordered.

"He's leaning too far he's gonna-" Julia warned as Augustus fell in head first.

"HELP! HELP!" Augustus cried desperately trying to stay above the surface.

"We got to do something! He can't swim!" Tiffany cried.

"There's no better time to learn now is there?" Willy asked.

At that moment a pipe came down and began to suck the chocolate, pulling Augustus into the whirlpool and up the pipe. But unfortunately, he got stuck halfway. The Oompa Loompas appeared then.

"What are they doing?" Charlie asked.

"I believe they're going to treat us to a little song. It is a special occasion of course. They haven't had a fresh audience in many a moon." Willy explain.

__

Augustus Gloop! Augustus Gloop!  
The great big greedy nincompoop!  
Augustus Gloop!  
So big and vile  
So greedy, foul, and infantile  
'Come on!' we cried, 'The time is ripe  
To send him shooting up the pipe!  
But don't, dear children, be alarmed;  
Augustus Gloop will not be harmed,  
Augustus Gloop will not be harmed  
Although, of course, we must admit  
He will be altered quite a bit.  
Slowly, the wheels go round and round,  
The cogs begin to grind and pound;  
We boil him for a minute more,  
Until we're absolutely sure  
Then out he comes! And now! By grace!  
A miracle has taken place!  
A miracle has taken place!  
This greedy brute, this louse's ear,  
Is loved by people everywhere!  
For who could hate or bear a grudge  
Against a luscious bit of fudge?"

At the end of the song Augustus was sucked up the pipe and carried of to one of the many rooms.

"Bravo! Well done! Well done! Aren't they delightful? Aren't they charming?" Willy asked clapping his hands.

"I do say, that all seemed rather rehearsed." David said.

"Like they knew it was going to happen." Mike added.

"Oh, poppycock." Willy muttered.

"Where is my husband? Where does that pipe go to?" Tiffany asked worried.

"That pipe leads to the room where I make the most delicious strawberry-flavored-chocolate-covered fudge." Willy explained.

"Then…my husband is going to be turned into strawberry flavored chocolate coated fudge, and they'll be selling him by the pound all over the world." Tiffany said, the fear in her voice rising every second.

"No I wouldn't allow it. Besides, can you imagine Augustus-flavored chocolate coated Gloop. Eww! No one would buy it," Willy said as he made a strange noise and an Oompa Loompa came to him, "I want you to take Mrs. Gloop to the fudge room, okay? Help her find her husband. Then take a big stick and poke around in a large chocolate mixing barrel ok?" He crossed his arms on his chest, and the Ooompa Loompa did the same, nodding. Willy then told Tiffany to follow the man, and she did, leaving the group.

"Mr. Wonka, why would Augustus' name already be in the Oompa Loompa song unless they..." Charlie started.

"Improvisation is a parlor trick, anyone can do it," Willy said as he turned to Violet, "You, young lady, say something. Anything."

"Chewing gum." Violet stated.

"_Chewing gum is really gross / chewing gum I hate the most._ See? Exactly the same." Willy said as Mike glared at him.

"No, it isn't." Mike spat.

"Uh, you really shouldn't mumble because I can't understand a word you're saying." Willy said.

"Are the Oompa Loompas really joking, Tammy? Will he be alright?" Victoria asked.

"Of course, they're joking. That man will be fine." Tamara said though deep down she was doubtful herself.

The group stood on the banks of the river, when they saw a beautiful pink boat drift upriver.

* * *

I hoped you all liked that chapter and sorry if it took long to update. Please review!


	7. The Chocolate River

Own no one, but Victoria and this story

* * *

The winners admired the vessel approached them, finally coming to a stop just in front of where they were standing The beautiful pink ship docked in front of them. Inside were at least two dozen Oompa Loompas rowing. Once they stopped, they started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Violet asked with her face wrinkled in disgust.

"It must be from all those dog-gone cocoa beans," Willy stated, "By the way, did you guys know that chocolate releases a property which triggers the release of endorphins? Gives one the feeling of being in love."

"You don't say?" Madison flirted batting her eyes at him as Willy look disgusted and Victoria looked a bit envious.

"O..k... all aboard," Willy said as they all went one-by-one until he held out his hand for Victoria, "Here let me help you there."

"Thank you." Victoria said taking his hand and getting on followed by Tamara and Willy himself.

"Onwards!" Willy ordered as the Oompa Loompas began to row again. The view from the boat was even more amazing than being on land. Victoria and Tamara just sat there in total awe just trying to believe the fact that they were actually there and not dreaming. Willy dipped a small ladle into the river below them and handed it to Victoria.

"Here, try some of this. It'll do you good. You look starved to death." Willy said as Victoria sipped it.

"It's great." Victoria said handing it to Tamara.

"That's because it's mixed by waterfall. The waterfall is most important. It mixes the chocolate. Makes it light and frothy. By the way, no other factory in the world mixes-" Willy started.

"You already said that." Veruca interrupted.

"You're all quite short, aren't you?" Willy retorted.

"Excuse me, but we're not short. We're young adults for one." Madison spat.

"Well, that's no excuse. I was never as short as you." Willy stated.

"We're not short. And besides you were once." Mike spat.

"Was not! Know why? Because I distinctly remember putting a hat on top of my head. Look at your short little arms. You could never reach." Willy explained as Mike rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Believe what you want." Mike spat.

"Could you speak up next time? I can't understand mumbling." Willy said as Mike scoffed.

"The view here is so beautiful." Victoria said.

"I'm glad you like it so far." Willy said.

"I could why you love to use the boat for transportation." Victoria said smiling.

"There's places of the factory that I neither don't want to go by on foot or can't go by on foot." Willy said. Before Victoria could get a word out Charlie interrupted.

"We're heading for a tunnel." Charlie announced.

"Oh yeah. Full speed ahead," Willy said as the boat speed up as the 12 held onto something on the boat, "Okay?"

"I never liked things that went pass a certain speed limit." Victoria said panting heavily as she felt Willy held her hand and blushed.

"It'll be okay," Willy reassured smiling as she smiled back as the boat slowed down, "People we're coming across some important rooms."

"Whipped cream." Charlie and Tamara said seeing a cow get whipped.

"Exactly!" Willy shouted in a childish manner.

"That doesn't make any sense." Veruca spat.

"For your information, miss, whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all unless its been whipped with whips," Willy explained, "Everybody knows that."

"Its stupid. It doesn't make sense and that's not how whipped cream is made." Mike spat.

"Mumbler. I think I know what whipped cream is made of." Willy said ignoring Mike's death glare.

"What do you use Hair Cream for?" Madison asked

"To lock in moisture, haha." Willy stated primping his hair.

"Weirdo," Tamara muttered as Victoria elbowed her side, "Ow. Vicky!"

"That's not nice." Victoria growled as the boat came to a complete stop where a signed read 'Inventing Room'.

"We're here," Willy said as they got out and put his hand out for Victoria, "Need some more help?"

"Thank you." Victoria said taking his and stepping off.

"Here has my most cherished and in the process of completing work so please be careful." Willy ordered as they went in.

* * *

I hope you like chapter seven and sorry if it took long to update. Please review.


	8. The Inventing Room

Own no one, but Victoria and this story

* * *

The group were in the Inventing Room staring at the creations in awe.

"This is my favorite and most secret room in the factory no tasting or touching anything. Enjoy." Willy said as they went to explore.

"Mr. Wonka what are the Oompa Loompas doing in here?" Violet asked pointing to the glass that filled with water and several Oompa Loompas were in it grabbing what looked like Gobstoppers.

"Those are Everlasting Gobstoppers," Willy said pulling on out, "For those with little money. One suck of this and it never goes small."

"Like gum." Violet suggested.

"Is that all you think about? Gum this. Gum that. God get a different hobby!" Tamara snapped.

"Watch who you're talking to brat!" Violet ordered.

"Forget her Vi." Madison said.

"This isn't like gum," Willy stated, "If you chew on this you'll break all your little teeth off. Look at this."

"What is it?" Veruca asked rudely.

"Hair Toffee. One piece of this and in about one hair you'll have hair sprouting out of your little noggin. Even a beard." Willy said.

"Who wants a beard?" Mike spat.

"Well, beatniks for one, folk singers and motorbike riders. Y'know. All those hip, jazzy, super cool, neat, keen, and groovy cats. It's in the fridge, daddy-o! Are you hip to the jive? Can you dig what I'm layin down? I knew you could. Slide me some skin, soul brother!" Willy shouted putting his hand out as Victoria giggled.

"That's not cool." Angelina said.

"We're not in the 70s Mr. Wonka." Julia reminded.

"Well we haven't got the mixture quite right yet." Willy said as they seen an Oompa Loompa with hair all over him.

"Looks like someone had a bad hair day." Tamara whispered.

"How are you doing," Willy asked as the Oompa Loompa gave him a thumbs up, "Looking good."

"Can't you get it in control?" Victoria asked.

"Well we to mow it every two hours to keep it under control." Willy explained.

"Ewe." Veruca scoffed.

"Take a look at this." Willy said as he went to a machine and pulled the levers and about fifteen minutes later a piece of gum came out.

"You mean that's it?" Mike spat.

"Do you know what _it _is?" Willy asked.

"Its gum." Violet said stating the obvious.

"Wrong its a three-course dinner." Willy said grinning.

"Who'll want that?" David asked as Willy quickly grabbed some flash cards out his pocket.

"It'll be the end of all pots and pans. One stripe of this and that's all you ever need for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. This gum happens to be tomato soup, roast beef, and blueberry pie." Willy explained.

"It sounds amazing." Charlie said.

"It sounds weird." Veruca spat.

"It sounds disgusting." Tamara spat.

"It sounds like my kind of gum." Violet said sticking her old piece of gum behind her ear.

"Ewe." Victoria said.

"Gross." Tamara muttered.

"I rather you didn't. There's still one or two things that are a little..." Willy started.

"I'm the World Record holder of chewing gum. I'm not afraid of anything!" Violet declared sticking the new piece in her mouth.

"How is it Vi?" Madison asked.

"It's amazing! Tomato soup, I could feel it running down my throat!" Violet shouted excitedly.

"Yea spit it out." Willy ordered holding out a trash can.

"Um...I think you better..." Charlie said.

"It's changing! Roast beef and a baked potato. Crispy skin and butter!" Violet shouted.

"Keep chewing Vi! She's gonna be the first person in the world with a chewing gum meal!" Madison shouted.

"Yeah. I'm just concerned about the..." Willy started.

"Blueberry pie and ice cream!" Violet shouted.

"That part." Willy muttered.

"What's happening to her nose?" Veruca asked as they noticed Violet's nose turn a shade of blue.

"Its turning blue!" David shouted as Angelina gasped.

"Your whole nose has gone purple!" Madison cried.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked touching her nose as her whole body started to turn violet.

"Violet... you're turning violet!" Madison cried.

"Well, I told you I haven't gotten it quite right because it always goes a little funny when it gets to the dessert. Its the blueberry pie that does it. I'm terribly sorry." Willy said hiding behind the machine.

"Madison, what's wrong with me?" Violet asked as she started to swell up.

"She's swelling up." Angelina said.

"Like a blueberry." Charlie added.

"I've tried it on like twenty Oopma Loompas," Willy stated coming out of his hiding place scaring Madison slightly, "And each one ended up as a blueberry. It's just weird!"

"But I can't have a blueberry as a friend. How is she supposed to compete?" Madison demanded as Tamara and Veruca turned to her with a smug.

"I got a suggestion." Tamara said snickering.

"You could put her in a county fair!" Veruca shouted as Madison glared at her and Tamara viciously only to have her, Tamara, and Willy snicker.

__

Listen close, and listen hard,  
To the tale of Violet Beauregarde.  
The dreadful girl she sees no wrong...  
chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long.  
Chewing, chewing all day long.  
Chewing, chewing all day long.  
Chewing, chewing all day long.  
She goes on chewing till at last,  
her chewing muscles grow so fast.  
And from her face her giant chin,  
Stretches like a violin!  
Chewing, chewing all day long.  
Chewing, chewing all day long.  
Chewing, chewing all day long.  
(Oompa Loompa! Oompa Loompa! Oompa Loompa! Oompa Loompa!)  
For years and years she chews away,  
Her jaws get stronger every day.  
And with one great tremendous chew  
They bite the poor girl's tongue in two.  
And that is why we try so hard,  
To save Miss Violet Beauregarde.  
Chewing, chewing all day long.  
Chewing, chewing all day long.  
chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long.

"MR. WONKA!!" Violet cried from across the room.

"I want you to roll Ms. Beauregarde to the boat and take her to the Juicing Room at once. 'Kay?" Willy said as the Oompa Loompa did the 'Okay' hand gesture.

"Juicing Room? What are they gonna do to her there?" Madison asked scared.

"They're gonna squeeze her. Like a little pimple. We're gotta squeeze all that juice out of her immediately." Willy explained as Madison left running to Violet.

"Madison, help me. PLEASE!" Violet cried as Madison pushed her out the doorway.

"Come on... Let's boogie!" Willy shouted as they left.

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter and sorry for the late update. Please review!


	9. Nut Sorting Room

Own no one, but Victoria and this story

* * *

"What's the special prize and who gets it?" Mike asked as they continued walking down the hall.

"The best kind of prize is a _**sur**_-prize! Haha." Willy laughed.

"That didn't make any-" David started.

"Ah. Not listening mumbler." Willy said as David rolled his eyes.

"Will Violet always be a blueberry?" Veruca asked.

"No... maybe.. I don't know. But that's what you get for chewing gum all day, its just disgusting." Willy said.

"If you hate gum so much, why do you make it?" Mike demanded.

"Once again, you really shouldn't mumble because it's kinda starting to bum me out." Willy explained.

"Do you remember your first piece of candy Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked.

"No." Willy lied as they started to approach another room that read 'Nut Sorting Room'.

"Ah, here's a room I know all about. You see, I myself am in the nut business. Been in one for all I could remember," David said giving Willy his card as Willy flung it over his shoulder without missing a beat, "Do you use a Hammermax 4000 to do your sorting?"

"No. Haha. You're really weird." Willy said as they went in.

"Squirrels!" Veruca shouted childishly.

"Yeah squirrels." Willy said.

"There must be over a thousand!" Angelina shouted.

"Only a hundred." Willy said.

"Why?" Mike spat.

"Because that's all there needs to be to crack up the nuts." Willy stated.

"Why do they tap the nuts like that?" Tamara asked.

"To see if its a good nut or bad nut." Willy explained.

"If its bad?" Charlie asked.

"They throw it down the garbage chute. I think they found one." Willy said as they seen the squirrel tap again to be sure and throw the nut over its shoulder.

"Why do you need them? Why not Oompa Loompas? Why squirrels?" Julia asked.

"Because squirrels could get the whole nut out." Willy explained.

"David, I want a squirrel. Get me one of those squirrels, I want one!" Veruca ordered as Tamara groaned.

"Here we go again." Tamara groaned rolling her eyes.

"Veruca dear, you have many marvelous pets." David said.

"All I've got at home is two horses and two dogs and four cats and a turtle, and a silly old hamster! I WANT a SQURREL!" Veruca roared.

"All right, babe. I will get you a squirrel just as soon as I possibly can." David said.

"But I don't want any old squirrel! I want a train squirrel!" Veruca added as David cleared his throat.

"Very well then. Mr. Wonka, how much do you want for one of those squirrels? Name your price." David said wearily as Veruca smiled.

"Oh they're not for sale. She can't have one." Willy said as Veruca frowned.

"DAVID!" Veruca roared.

"I'm sorry honey. Mr. Wonka's being terribly unreasonable." Willy said imitating David.

"If YOU won't get me a squirrel, I'LL get one myself!" Veruca snapped as she went outside the gate.

"Veruca!" David shouted.

"Young lady." Willy said.

"Veruca, get back here!" David ordered.

"Don't touch that squirrel's nuts! You'll make him crazy!" Willy warned.

"I'll have YOU." Veruca said about to grab it as it jumped out the way and turned to see a swarm squirrels attack her.

"VERUCA!" David cried.

"Get off me!" Veruca ordered as she started grabbing squirrels off her dress, but got they knocked her to the ground and started holding her down.

"VERUCA!!" David cried shaking the gate.

"Calm down! You're going to break the gate." Tamara said.

"I don't care! That's my wife out there!" David snapped.

"AHHH! DAVID!! I WANT TEHSE SQUIRRELS TO STOP!!" Veruca cried as she gasped when the squirrel she wanted climbed on her head and tapped it.

"What are they doing?" David asked.

"Seeing if she's a bad nut," Willy explained as the squirrel snarled, "Oh gosh. She _is _a bad nut."

"Where is she going?" Victoria asked.

"Were all the other bad nuts go. Down the garbage chute." Willy explained as the squirrels started to dragged Veruca across the despite her clawing at the floor.

"Where does the chute go!?" David demanded trying to shake to gate loose.

"To the incinerator, but don't worry, we only light it on Tuesdays." Willy reassured.

"Today IS Tuesday." Mike reminded.

"Well, there's a chance they'd decided not to light it today..." Willy said as they heard Veruca scream and get thrown down the garbage chute as the squirrels left back to their places like nothing happened.

"VERUCA! LET ME OUT OF HERE! I NEED TO HELP HER!" David roared as Mike grabbed him.

"Shut up and calm down!" Mike ordered.

"Thank you. Just calm down. I just need to find the key." Willy said.

"WELL HURRY!" David ordered as they seen the Oompa Loompas come out.

__

Veruca Salt, the little brute  
Has just gone down the garbage chute  
And she will meet as she descends  
A rather different set of friends  
A rather different set of friends  
A rather different set of friends  
A fish head, for example, but  
This morning from a halibut,  
An oyster from an oyster stew  
A steak that no one else would chew,  
And lots of other things as well,  
Each with it's rather horrid smell.  
Horrid smell!  
These are Veruca's new found friends  
That she will meet as she descends.  
These are Veruca's new found friends!!

"Calm down. I found the key." Willy said letting David out and coming down as four Oompa Loompas started skipping around him

__

Who went and spoiled her? Who indeed?  
Who pandered to her every need?  
Who turned her into such a brat?  
Who are the culprits? Who did that?  
The guilty ones, now this is sad:  
Dear old mom  
Dear old dad  
And loving...husband

"AHH!!" David screamed as he got kicked into the garbage chute.

"Okay. I've just been informed that the incinerator broke down so they'll be about three weeks of garbage to break their fall." Willy explained.

"That's good news." Julia said.

"Let's keep on truckin'." Willy said as they left.

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter and please review!


	10. Great Glass Elevator

Own no one, but Victoria and this story

* * *

While walking out the Nut Sorting Room the group were looking a bit tired.

"Everything alright?" Willy asked.

"My feet are killing me." Angelina whined.

"We're been walking for hours." Julia whined.

"I really don't know why I didn't think of this in the beginning!" Willy shouted.

"Think of what?" Charlie wondered.

"The elevator really is the fastest way to get around the factory. Now if only I could," Willy started as he bumped his forehead onto the elevator and fell down with a thud, "Found it."

"Are you alright?" Victoria asked helping him up.

"Yeah. Let's go in." Willy said as they went in.

"There can't be this many floors." Mike spat looking at all the many buttons.

"How do you know that? Besides, this isn't just an ordinary up and down elevator. Nope! This elevator can go sideways, front ways, slantways and any other ways you could think of!" Willy explained.

"What kind of elevator is this?" Tamara asked.

"This is the Great Glass Elevator." Willy started.

"Made out of pure glass?" Julia asked.

"Pure glass." Willy mocked.

"Wow." Angelina said.

"Amazing." Charlie said.

"All you gotta do is push any one of these buttons and you're off!" Willy added as he pushed a random button and the elevator moved with a jolt. Nobody was prepared for the sudden movement, so they all crashed into the walls. They passed many different rooms that they hadn't seen in the factory. The elevator stopped in front of a female Oompa Loompa sitting at a desk.

"What's this room?" Tamara asked.

"This is the administration offices," Willy said catching sight of the female Oompa Loompa and waved, "Hello Doris!"

The elevator suddenly moved again causing everyone to run into the wall again. But this time Victoria was pushed into Willy. They both looked up so that their eyes were meeting before both blushing furiously. Once again they stopped but instead of going sideways they shot straight down. The entire way they were bombarded with sights of exploding candy. Oompa Loompas were in every direction shooting the candy out of cannons, causing it to explode into brightly colored fireworks. Willy looked over to the adults. Charlie looked like a kid on Christmas Day. Victoria, Tamara, Julia, and Angelina were no different. There eyes shone brightly amongst all the different colors. Willy noticed that there was a strange feeling in his stomach. Mike, on the other hand, didn't look too impressed.

"Why is everything here so pointless?" Mike spat.

"Candy doesn't have to have a point. That's why its candy." Victoria explained.

"Its stupid! Candy's a waste of time!" Mike snapped.

"Mike you promised to not act like this." Julia whined.

"I wanna pick a room!" Mike declared childishly as Willy only grinned

"Go ahead," Willy said as Mike gave a hard, long look at the buttons and pressed the one that read 'Television Room' as the elevator started and quickly held Victoria's hand tightly, "Hang on."

* * *

Sorry if the chapter was so short. Next chapter will be longer. Please review!


	11. The Television Room

Own no one, but Victoria and this story

* * *

After the ride the group were in the Television Room.

"Okay everybody put these on and don't take them off whatever you do." Willy ordered as they took a pair of odd looking goggles.

"Why?" Tamara asked.

"The bright lights will burn the eyes out of your skulls." Willy stated.

"This, is the testing room for my latest and greatest invention: Television Chocolate. One day it occurred to me. Hey, if television can break up a photograph into millions and millions of tiny little pieces and send them whizzing through the air, and reassemble them on the other end, why can't I do the same thing with chocolate? Why can't I send a real bar of chocolate through television already to be eaten?" Willy asked.

"Why not…it sounds plausible." Victoria admitted with a smile.

"Exactly right my dear!" Willy beamed.

"That's impossible!" Mike snapped.

"Mike please not now." Julia whined.

"You don't understand anything about science. First off, there's a difference between waves and particles. DUH," Mike explained, "Second, the amount of energy it would take to convert energy into matter would be like nine atomic bombs."

"MUMBLER!! Seriously. I cannot understand a single word you're saying," Willy said, "Okey dokey. I shall now send a bar of chocolate from one end of the room to the other by television! Bring in the chocolate!"

Moments later, half a dozen Oompa Loompas appeared carrying an enormous bar of chocolate, heading towards the platform that was located in the centre of the room.

"It's gotta be real big, 'cause you know how TV you can film a regular-sized man and he comes out looking this tall," Willy asked as he showed with his hands, mimicking a small figure, "Same basic principle!"

Once the Oompa Loompas set the chocolate in place, Willy pressed a large red button. The machineries began to hum and rumble, and the bar was lifted up as a glass tube descended to cover the platform. Then, with a flash of light, it was gone. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Whoa!" Tamara shouted.

"Where did it go?" Angelina asked.

"Above our heads," Willy stated, "As we speak, that bar is whizzing above our heads in a million tiny little pieces."

"That's amazing." Charlie said.

"Let's go to the TV," Willy said as they followed him, "Here it comes…!"

And just like he said, moments later they were all surprised to see the same bar of chocolate appear right inside the program. The only difference was that it was considerably smaller in size.

"Wow!" Julia shouted.

"Amazing. Truly amazing." Tamara said.

"Grab it." Willy said.

"Its just a picture on a screen." Mike spat.

"Scardy cat," Willy muttered as he turned towards Charlie and Angelina, "You two grab it."

"Oh no. I don't wanna know what creatures will come out." Angelina said.

"I'll grab it then." Tamara spat as she put her hand through the TV and grabbed the bar with a little bit of hesitation.

"Go on, try it. It'll be delicious! It's the same bar, it's just gotten a little smaller on the journey, that's all." Willy said as Tamara took a bite.

"Its perfect!" Tamara shouted.

"So imagine," Willy started, "You're at home watching television, and all of a sudden, a commercial comes on and a voice will say: 'WONKA'S CHOCOLATES ARE THE BEST IN THE WORLD! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE US…TRY ONE YOURSELF!' Then you simply reach out…and you take it!"

"Its amazing." Julia said.

"So, can you send other things in? Say, like breakfast cereals?" Angelina asked.

"Do you have any idea what breakfast cereal's made of? It's those little curly wood shavings you find in pencil sharpeners." Willy explained.

"But could you send it by television if you wanted to?" Charlie asked.

"Course I could." Willy said smirking.

"What about people?" Mike asked.

"Well, why would I want to send a person? They don't taste very good at all." Willy said.

"Don't you _realize_ what you've invented" Mike snapped, "It's a teleporter! The most important invention in the history of the world! Scientist all over the world wanted to finally see this and all _you _even think about is its use for chocolate!?"

"Mike calm! I think Mr. Wonka knows what he's talking about." Julia reassured.

"No he doesn't! You think he's a genius, but he's an idiot! I'm not." Mike snarled running towards the teleported and pushed two Oompa Loompas out the way in the process.

"Young man, DON'T press my button." Willy ordered.

With one jump, Mike had pressed the red button that set off the machine, and then landed onto the platform. Everyone just watched helplessly as he was raised in the air and closed inside the glass tube. Moments later, there was a bright flash. Everyone looked away. When they looked back…Mike had vanished into thin air.

"He's gone!" Charlie shouted.

"MIKE! Where's my husband!?" Julia cried.

"Let's go check the TV shall we?" Willy asked they followed him.

"What's taking him so long?" Julia whined.

"Remember millions of pieces are being transferred above our heads." Charlie reminded.

"Thank you. I just hope no part of him gets left behind." Willy said.

"W-W-What do you mean?" Julia stammered.

"Uh, well... sometimes only half of the little pieces find their way back through," Willy explained, "If you had to choose only one half of your husband, which one would it be?"

"WHAT!? WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!?" Julia cried.

"No need to snap, just a question," Willy said going towards the Oompa Loompa controlling the remote, "Try every channel, I'm starting to feel a little anxious."

The little man began scanning through the channels quickly. He stopped when he found a news channel and saw the tiny figure of Mike hopping up and down on the anchorman's desk.

"There he is!" Charlie shouted.

__

The most important thing, that we've learned.  
The most important thing we've learned.  
As far as wives are concerned.  
Is never, never let them near the television set.  
Or better still, just don't install the,  
The idiotic thing at all.  
Never, never let them.  
Never, never let them.  
Never, never let them.  
Never, never let them.  
Never, never let them.  
It rots the senses in the head,  
It keeps imagination dead.  
It clogs and clutters up the mind,  
It makes a child so dull and blind.  
So dull, so dull.  
He can no longer understand,  
A fairytale, a fairyland.  
His brain becomes as soft as cheese,  
His thinking powers rust and freeze.  
He cannot think, he only sees.  
Regarding little Mike Teavee,  
We very much regret that we.  
Regret that we,  
Shall simply have to wait and see.  
Wait and see, wait and see,  
Wait and see, wait and see, wait and see.  
We very much regret that we,  
Shall simply have to wait and see.  
If we can get him back his height,  
But if we can't, it serves him right!

The Oompa Loompa anchorman had smashed Mike with his papers, before leaving his chair.

"Ew! Somebody grab him!" Willy ordered as Julia reached inside the television without hesitation, and pulled out her toy sized husband.

"Oh thank Heavens, he's completely unharmed." Willy said as Tamara and Victoria snickered.

"Unharmed!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? DOES THIS LOOK NO HARMED TO YOU!?" Julia roared.

"Just put me back the other way!" Mike squeaked.

"One slight problem genius. There is no other way. That's teleVISION not telePHONE. There's quite a difference." Tamara explained.

"Correct." Willy said.

"Then what exactly do you purpose to do about it?" Julia asked.

"I don't know, but young men are extremely springy, they stretch like mad," Willy explained as he gasped happily, "Let's put him in the taffy puller!"

"Taffy puller!?" Julia cried.

"Hey that was _my _idea," Willy snapped with fake anger, "Boy, is he gonna be skinny. I want you to take Mrs. Teevee and her...little man...up to the taffy puller….okay? Stretch him out."

The Oompa Loompa got up and signaled Julia to follow him. Julia looked at Willy with disgust then followed the little man out of the room. Willy took a deep breath.

"You guys are seriously pulling tricks on me. On with the tour." Willy said as they left.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. I need a vote for next chapter.

1) If you want Charlie and Angelina to stay

or

2) If you want Charlie and Angelina to get kicked out.

Please vote in your review. The next chapter can't start until I know what your, the readers, want.


	12. Marshmallow Room & a Shocking Surprise

Own no one, but Victoria and this story

Before I start I want to thank **kaytieorndorff**, **shadowxofxdarkness**, and **RobertChaseICU** for voting and so this chapter is dedicated to you three.

* * *

"So Mr. Wonka where are we going next?" Charlie asked.

"I don't really know. We've seen all the important rooms here," Willy said as he gasped dramatically, "I got it!"

"Got what?" Tamara asked.

"You'll see. Its a big surprise." Willy said as they followed him to a door with a sign that read, 'Marshmallow Room'

"Marshmallow Room?" Angelina asked.

"Its one of my favorites besides the Inventing Room of course, but beware this room can be very dangerous." Willy reminded as he opened the door.

"Wow this room looks great." Tamara said.

"Is everything in here made out of marshmallows?" Victoria asked.

"Of course. Why do you think it's called the _Marshmallow_ Room?" Willy asked.

"I could think of three good reasons," Tamara muttered as Victoria elbowed her, "Ow!"

"This room is actually similar to the Chocolate Room, but without the river and waterfall. This pipe sucks up the sugar and other things pours it all in this machine to make the marshmallows." Willy explained.

"Then how could it all come out?" Charlie asked.

"It gets sucked up into another pipe and pours out onto the table were the Oompa Loompas either decide to shape it for the room or make it into call regular marshmallow, as you seen at regular stores, that's for my chocolate." Willy explained.

"Mr. Wonka is there a bathroom?" Angelina asked.

"Down the hall. I'll let an Oompa Loompa escort you there," Willy said as he made the weird sound again and a female Oompa Loompa came, "I need you to take Ms. Angelina to the restroom."

"Wonder what's wrong." Victoria muttered.

"We'll find out very soon. We'll just wait here until they get back." Willy said as they went their separate ways.

"Wonder what's wrong with your girl." Tamara said.

"I don't know. She's been a little sick the past two weeks and I don't know why." Charlie admitted.

"Maybe you should ask her what's wrong when she gets back." Tamara suggested.

"Ok I will." Charlie said.

"So how do you think of the factory so far?" Willy asked.

"Its amazing. Truly amazing." Victoria said.

"Glad you love it," Willy said as Angelina and the Oompa Loompa came in, "So what exactly is the problem?"

"Mr. Wonka me and Charlie may have be let out. This is an emergency." Angelina said.

"What's the problem?" Charlie asked as Angelina sighed.

"I'm pregnant." Angelina muttered.

"Pre-Pre-Pregnant?" Charlie asked in shock.

"Yes." Angelina said as he hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you." Charlie said as the two.

"You are are?" Angelina asked.

"Of course I am silly." Charlie said as Willy smiled.

"May you escort the young parents out?" Willy asked as the Oompa Loompa nodded.

"Thank you for the tour Mr. Wonka." Charlie said.

"Anytime. Now go on, be happy." Willy said as the three left.

"Unexpected." Tamara said in shock.

"Let's have a move on shall we?" Willy asked as they left.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter and sorry for the long wait. Please review


	13. Up and Out

Own no one, but Victoria and this story

* * *

"So is that all?" Willy asked as they walked down the hall.

"Yes. Augustus and Tiffany left after the Chocolate River accident, Violet got turned into a blueberry and Madison went with her, Veruca and David were bad nuts and pushed into a the incinerator by squirrels, Mike got shrunk and taken to be fixed and Julia went with him, and Charlie and Angelina left due to an emergency. So we're the only ones left." Victoria explained as he smiled.

"My dear lady you've won!" Willy shouted.

"What!? Really?!" Tamara shouted excited.

"I did?" Victoria asked shocked.

"Oh well done, I congratulate you I really do! I want to tell you…both of you…that I had a feeling right from the start! Now we must get a move on. We can't afford to dilly or dally for that matter because we have an enormous amount of things we need to get done before the day is out. But luckily for us we have the Great Glass Elevator to help…" Willy said until he bumped his head off the Great Glass Elevator again as Victoria help him up.

"Are you alright?" Victoria asked as he grinned and blushed.

"I'm alright. Anyway like I was going to say it helps speed things along." Willy explained giggling shyly. Once the three of them were safely inside the elevator, Willy closed the doors and pushed a button that neither Victoria or Tamara had seen before.

"Up and Out? What kind of room is that?" Tamara asked as Willy smiled.

"Hold on," Willy said, "Oh dear, we're gonna have to pick up speed if we're ever going to break through."

"Break through what?" Tamara asked scared.

"I've been longing to press that button for years! Here we got. Up and out!" Willy shouted happily.

"You don't seriously mean...?" Victoria asked scared.

"Yeah...I do." Willy said.

"But… everything's made of glass…we'll shatter into a thousand pieces!" Victoria cried as he giggled and grabbed her by the waist.

"Hold onto me. It'll be alright." Willy said as she blushed furiously and hung onto him for dear life as they crashed through the roof of the factory. Victoria closed her eyes and felt her heart beating heavily both from the fall and the fact Willy was holding her. With moments to spare, Willy pressed another button causing them to hover.

Below them they could see the other eight adults. Augustus Gloop was completely covered in chocolate and had begun to eat himself much to his wife's dismay. Violet Beauregarde was seen doing numerous gymnastics routines down the stairs, however she was still blue. Veruca Salt and her husband wandered towards the gate covered in three weeks worth of garbage. And finally Mike Teevee was nowhere to be seen…unless you looked at him face onwards. Mike had been stretched so much that he was too tall and too thin to bee seen from different angles.

"Whoa." Victoria said.

"They deserved to be in that mess." Tamara said grinning.

"Where do you live?" Willy asked.

"Well currently Tennessee, but my parents has a place here a few block from here." Victoria explained.

"Okay here we go." Willy said.

"We better land in front of the house cause my parents get very pissed if something happened to their house." Victoria explained as he grinning as they soared off.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I hope ya like and again please review.


	14. Victoria's Parents & Romance

First before I start I want to say thanks for the reviews

Own no one, but Victoria and this story

* * *

"We're here." Tamara said as seen a mansion as Victoria groaned.

"I never thought I'd see this place again." Victoria groaned.

"It won't be so bad." Tamara reassured as the elevator landed.

"Well here we go." Willy said.

"We have to leave. Coming here was a bad idea." Victoria said.

"How?" Willy asked.

"My parents they're selfish, snooty, snobbish, and spoiled," Victoria listed, "They're not the kind of people you'd want to be friends with."

"They can't be like that snobbish Salt." Willy said.

"I warned you." Victoria muttered as she rang the doorbell. Came out a middle aged woman same hair color as Victoria without the streaks and same eye color and skin color. (She looks like Veruca's mother really)

"Oh Victoria darling. Its been ages since you've been here." Mrs. Kaminsky said in a highly annoying, snobbish voice.

"Five years." Victoria muttered.

"And who's this? She doesn't look to be in the same social club." Mrs. Kaminsky said.

"This is Tamara, my best friend since college and no she's not from the same social club." Victoria growled as Mrs. Kaminsky scoffed.

"You're a Kaminsky you're known as rich and I thought your best friend was the Willow's child, Annalise?" Mrs. Kaminsky asked.

"She's snobby, selfish, and spoiled. She wasn't my best friend." Victoria spat.

"And you must be Mr. Willy Wonka?" Mrs. Kaminsky asked.

"H-H-How d-d-do k-k-know m-m-my n-n-name?" Willy stammered with each word.

"The contest. They showed the entrance on television, duh!" Mrs. Kaminsky shouted.

"There weren't any cameras." Tamara spat as Mrs. Kaminsky snorted.

"Well duh. I had to hire someone to do get the cameras in there." Mrs. Kaminsky stated.

"That's spying! There supposed to be cameras after we entered the gates." Victoria cried.

"I know. Why are you three just standing here? You'll love the house Mr. Wonka and you must meet Mr. Kaminsky, if he's not busy with anything that is." Mrs. Kaminsky said entering the house.

"I warned you." Victoria muttered as they all went in.

"Robert we have company." Mrs. Kaminsky said as Mr. Kaminsky came in.

"Victoria is that you?" Mr. Kaminsky asked as Victoria groaned and cross her arms over her chest.

"Yes father." Victoria muttered.

"Its been years since we've last seen you and who's that?" Mr. Kaminsky asked pointing to Tamara.

"Its rude to point sir." Tamara sneered.

"My best friend." Victoria growled.

"And you must be Mr. Wonka?" Mr. Kaminsky asked.

"Maybe he is and maybe he isn't." Victoria spat.

"So Mr. Wonka why did you allow people in your factory after 15 years?" Mrs. Kaminsky asked.

"Who won your little contest?" Mr. Kaminsky asked.

"We have to go thanks. Bye." Victoria said as they hurried out.

"You weren't joking about your parents." Tamara said.

"I know I wasn't." Victoria spat.

"I'm glad you're not like that." Willy said.

"Me too," Victoria said, "So Mr. Wonka-"

"Just call me Willy." Willy said.

"Ok. So Willy, why did you decide to let people in your factory?" Victoria asked.

"I needed a heir. While doing my annual hair cut when I found a grey hair and the life flashed in front of my eyes. Who was gonna take care of the factory and the Oompa Loompas when I passed on? That's when I knew I needed to find a heir. So I made the contest." Willy explained.

"So that's why you sent in the tickets." Tamara said.

"But why young adults? Why not kids?" Victoria asked.

"I thought about it, but when I did a little investigating I found these kids all snooty, selfish, and spoiled so I looked for young adults, who in my point of view, are more knowledgeable. Of course I knew it wouldn't be easy because a lot of adults like to do things their way so I had be very careful and had to be very choosy about the winner." Willy explained.

"So why did you pick us, not Charlie or Angelina?" Tamara asked.

"I thought about it, but there was something in her eyes that I didn't like. It looked like she had a plan of some kind. I was just glad she had an emergency." Willy said.

"So what exactly do I win?" Victoria asked.

"You and Tamara could move into the factory with me." Willy said.

"No way. We got to get our stuff back at Tennessee." Tamara said.

"We will. Just need to find the-" Willy started as he bumped his head onto elevator again and fell down, "Found it!"

"Are you okay?" Victoria asked helping him up.

"Yea I'm alright." Willy said as she noticed a red mark on his forehead.

"Now you bruised your forehead. I got it." Victoria said cupping his face with her hands about to kiss the bruise when he cupped her face with his hands.

"No need I feel good already." Willy whispered pulling her into a passionate kiss as she removed her hands from his face and wrapped them around his neck as he did the same only wrapped his hands around her waist.

"About time." Tamara said as the two lovebirds let go for air.

"Wow." The two whispered.

"I love you Victoria." Willy whispered.

"I love you too Willy." Victoria whispered back as he pulled her into another kiss.

"We should go to Tennessee and get our stuff lovebirds." Tamara said grinning as they let go again.

"She's right." Victoria said as they went back into the elevator.

"Well then we're going up and out!" Willy shouted pressing the button as the elevator flew off.

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter. Please review


	15. Lover's Room

Own no one, but Victoria and this story

* * *

Its been about a week since Victoria and Tamara moved into the factory and it was already Valentine's Day. On that day they were in the making of a new candy, only in heart shaped for the holiday.

"Victoria I'd like to show something. If you may come please." Willy said as Victoria followed him.

"Where are we going Willy?" Victoria asked.

"Its a surprise. Now if only I could find that," Willy said as he once again for the millionth time hit his forehead off the Great Glass Elevator, "Found it!"

"Willy. Do you always have to hit your head off the elevator?" Victoria giggled helping him up.

"As long as it makes you smile then yes I must always." Willy said as they went in.

"So where are we going?" Victoria asked as he pushed a random button and the elevator moved with a jolt. After many twists and turns the elevator came to a stop and its doors opened.

"We're here." Willy said as they stepped out.

"Where are we?" Victoria asked.

"Stop asking too many questions. Its a surprise." Willy said as they continued their little journey until he stopped to a red and pink door.

"What's this room?" Victoria asked.

"Its my Lover's Room. I don't know why I created it, but I did." Willy said.

"May I come in?" Victoria asked.

"I'll be insulted if you didn't." Willy joked as the two went in.

****

WARNING: LEMON COMING UP SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS PASS THE REST OF CHAPTER IF YOU DO KEEP READING!!

The whole room and its furniture were cherry red including the walls and carpet. In ther room was a king sized bed, a lover's seat, a couch, and a vase with candy roses cherry and strawberry flavored.

"Willy this room is so romantic." Victoria said in awe.

"Glad you like it. Sit and take a rose." Willy said as she sat on the bed and took a cherry rose.

"Are these eatable?" Victoria asked.

"Yep." Willy said as she bite off a petal.

"Mmm it tastes like cherry." Victoria said as he sat next to her.

"It is my dear." Willy said taking a strawberry rose and biting a petal off.

"Are there any side effects we should worry about?" Victoria asked suddenly nervous.

"None except for maybe sudden urging sexual pleasures." Willy said as she blushed.

"You feeling the urge?" Victoria asked as he blushed this time.

"Yeah you?" Willy said.

"Yeah." Victoria said as he pushed her onto the bed.

"There's only one way to reverse it." Willy added.

"How?" Victoria asked.

"Doing it the traditional way." Willy said removing his top hat and laying on top of her.

"You mean having sex?" Victoria asked.

"If you want to call it that yea." Willy said as she blushed.

"If only you want too." Victoria said nervously as he kissed her softly.

"I want too." Willy whispered stroking her cheek and giving her another passionate kiss.

"I love you Willy." Victoria whispered wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Tori." Willy whispered back.

Sweet words, kisses, and moans later the two were completely exposed to each other.

"I never done this before." Victoria whispered as he kissed her neck softly.

"Neither have I. We'll learn together." Willy said giving her neck a soft bite and squeezed her butt.

"Willy I love you." Victoria moaned rubbing his member getting it hard and erect.

"Tori please," Willy moaned gripping her waist, "Let's get this party started."

"Lets," Victoria said giggling as he started stroking her right nipple and sucked her other one, "Willy. Oooh."

"Tori I love you so much." Willy moaned squeezing the right breast as she moaned louder.

"Willy please. Do it inside me." Victoria moaned spreading her legs out as Willy grinned.

"But first." Willy said sucking her sweet spot.

"Willy!" Victoria shouted gripping the bed sheets.

"You sure you want me to do this?" Willy asked.

"Please," Victoria begged as he stuck his member in her, "Oh Willy. Harder."

"I love you so much Tori." Willy moaned sucking her neck and thrusting more.

"I love you too Willy. More! My body's on fire." Victoria moaned as he trust in her more.

"Tori I-I-I'm gonna cum." Willy moaned.

"Inside me." Tori moaned as he released his cum in her.

"I love you so much Tori." Willy panted.

"I love you too Willy." Victoria panted as she took his member out of her.

"Want to take over?" Willy asked panting.

"Please." Victoria moaned putting him on his back.

"What's on your mind?" Willy asked grinning.

"You'll see." Victoria said putting his cum covered member in between her breast and started squeezing them together.

"Tori. Oooh." Willy moaned.

"I see you're liking this?" Victoria asked squeezing more.

"Tori!! Ahhhhhhhhhh!! Harder!!" Willy shouted gripping the sheets.

"Like it when I take charge don't cha?" Victoria asked.

"I love it when your aggressive. Makes you more sexy." Willy moaned as she squeezed more and finally stopped.

"That felt so nice." Victoria moaned laying down besides him.

"It did." Willy whispered holding her close to him.

"I love you." Victoria whispered.

"I love you too." Willy whispered as they fell asleep cuddling.

* * *

Extremely sorry for the late delay. High school is very busy. Sorry if you don't like the lemon. Its my first real lemon I'm posting. I hope ya like and please review.


	16. Victoria's Secret

Before I start super, super, super, SUPER sorry for the long update

Own no one, but Victoria, Tamara, and this story

* * *

Weeks has past since the incident in the Lover's Room while working on a new candy product Victoria started becoming somewhat sick and Willy, the Oompa Loompas, and Tamara started taking notice.

"Hey Vicky you alright?" Tamara asked.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Victoria lied.

"What's wrong?" Tamara asked.

"Remember the little accident I told you about?" Victoria whispered.

"What about it?" Tamara asked.

"I think I'm pregnant." Victoria whispered.

"Are you sure?" Tamara asked.

"I think I know the symptoms." Victoria whispered harshly.

"Did you take a test?" Tamara whispered backed.

"No." Victoria said sighing.

"Well you should." Tamara said.

"I know." Victoria muttered leaving.

"What's wrong with Vicky?" Willy asked.

"I don't know. She hasn't been herself lately. Maybe you should talk to her." Tamara said.

"You're absolutely right," Willy said as he made a strange noise as an Oompa Loompa came in, "May you finish with this until I get back?" The Oompa Loompa crossed his arms over his chest, same with Willy as he left.

"What's wrong dear?" Willy asked as he draped his arm around her.

"I have some surprising news." Victoria muttered.

"You should speak up louder. I can't understand a word you're saying." Willy said as she giggled and went back to a serious face.

"Well… um…Willy…I…um…" Victoria stammered.

"Yes?" Willy asked patiently as Victoria took in a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Victoria said as she closed her eyes as a single tear dropped. A few minutes of silence went by until Willy finally spoke again.

"…Wow…That's…really unexpected and…and…weird." Willy said.

"Its okay. I know it may seem like a shock to you and…" Victoria said as he pulled her in a hug.

"I'll never be mad at you. I'm glad you're having my child, I just don't like the thought being a par-par-par." Willy said trying not to puke as Victoria giggled.

"Well we're both gonna have to learn." Victoria said hugging him tighter.

On the other side of the hall many of the Oompa Loompas were giggling childishly at the sight.

* * *

I know its kinda short, but I tried to make it a bit fluffy and humorous since the last chapter didn't go as well as I wanted it to be. Anyway please R&R


	17. Father's Advice

Own no one, but Victoria, Tamara, and this story

* * *

While walking up a snowy hilltop Victoria and Willy were approaching a small apartment.

"Are you sure about this?" Willy asked uneasy.

"If I had to suffer through my parents you have to see yours." Victoria said.

"I think we've got the wrong place." Willy said as Victoria seen the house plate with the words 'Wilbur Wonka'.

"This is it." Victoria said ringing the bell as a man around his 50s or 60s came out.

"Do you have an appointment?" He asked with a somewhat creepy voice.

"No, but he's overdue." Victoria said.

Inside the living room/dentist office Wilbur was grabbing his tools while Willy was seated and Victoria wasn't far behind.

"Open. Let's see the damage shall we?" Wilbur asked as Willy opened his mouth hesitatingly. While Victoria looking around one part of the wall caught her eye. On it was newspaper clippings of Willy's success and on the table was a book with even more clippings.

"I haven't seen bicuspids like this since…since…," Wilbur started as he took his tools out Willy's mouth, "Willy?"

"Hi dad." Willy said sitting up.

"All these years and you haven't flossed once." Wilbur noted as Willy gave a slight smirk.

"Not once." Willy said.

Slight tension was in the room while the family were clenching and unclenching their gloved hands until they hesitatingly started to hug causing Victoria to smile.

"And who are you?" Wilbur asked turning towards Victoria.

"I'm Victoria, I was one of the lucky Golden Ticket finders." Victoria explained.

"If you two aren't busy how would you like to stay for dinner?" Wilbur asked.

"Of course we would." Victoria said before Willy got to object.

At the small dinner table there was fried chicken, string beans, mashed potatoes, and cornbread.

"If you don't mind me asking you two seem quite attached to each other. Why's that?" Wilbur asked.

"We're a couple." Victoria said.

"I'm very proud of the two of you." Wilbur said.

"Could you know anything about being a parent?" Victoria asked.

"Well…I'm not a professional at parenting, but I do have a book for first time parents, somewhere around here." Wilbur said.

"Thank you Mr. Wonka." Victoria said.

"Ah here it is." Wilbur said whipping the dust off the book.

"Are you sure we'll learn everything from this book?" Victoria asked.

"I'm positive. It was Willy's mother's old book before she passsed. It helped her and it'll help you two." Wilbur said.

"Thank you so much." Victoria said.

"But why do you want to learn how to be a parent?" Wilbur asked.

"We're going to be par-par-par, excuse me one moment." Willy said leaving the room going to the bathroom and all they heard was vomiting sounds.

"We're going to be parents." Victoria said.

"Well congratulations. I hope my grandchild lives a wonderful life." Wilbur said.

"I hope so too. Willy we're leaving." Victoria said.

"Coming." Willy said.

"It was nice seeing you Willy, after all these years." Wilbur said.

"Like wise." Willy said as he and Victoria left.

"Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Victoria asked.

"Easy for you to say." Willy muttered as she giggled.

* * *

Extremely sorry for the late update, it was hard writing this chapter. Anyway I hope you all this chapter and please review


	18. Chocolatier Child

Own no one, but Victoria, Tamara, and this story

* * *

Nine months has passed since the Golden Ticket contest and Victoria started showing signs that her pregnancy was almost up. The couple as well was Tamara and some Oompa Loompas were in the infirmary-like room.

"Is she going to be okay Doris?" Willy asked as Doris gave a weird sign, but Willy knew she would be okay.

"Its gonna be okay Vicky. Everything's gonna be fine." Tamara whispered as Victoria panted softly.

"It hurts. I don't think I could this." Victoria whined as tears streamed down her face.

"Its gonna be okay? That baby needs you more than ever," Tamara whispered as she glared at Willy gravely, "Why am I the comforting your girlfriend? She's giving birth to _your _child."

"I…" Willy started.

"You, nothing! Be a man and comfort her! Whether you want a child or not she's having it and she, as well as that baby, needs your help. She can't do this alone." Tamara spat.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm here." Willy whispered whipping Victoria's tears away and glanced at Tamara, who still glared at him.

After a few hours of labor the three were waiting for the Oompa Loompa to finish washing the baby.

"You okay?" Willy asked.

"Yeah. It feels like I've pushed about three thousands bricks out my body, but other that I'm fine." Victoria said.

"So are you ready to start being a parent?" Tamara asked with a smirk creeping up her face.

"No, not really, but I have no choice." Willy said as the Oompa Loompa dressed as a nurse came back with a baby wrapped in a white blanket crying.

"So what's the gender of out baby?" Victoria asked as the Oompa Loompa did another weird sign only Willy knew.

"I think she said the baby's a girl." Willy said as the Oompa Loompa nodded happily.

"Awe. She's so cute! Hello there little cutie I'm your mommy." Victoria whispered kissing the newborn on the forehead as she started cooing happily.

"Awe she's so cute!" Tamara cooed.

"What do you want to name her?" Victoria asked.

"Hum...how about Jocelyn?" Willy suggested.

"Cute name." Victoria cooed.

"Why Jocelyn?" Tamara asked.

"Well I was looking for baby names on the Internet and I found a site that has baby names, their origins, and meanings. I found out that Jocelyn means happy, joyful and she's going to be that since she'll be living in the factory." Willy explained.

"Oh good point." Tamara said.

"Hold your baby." Victoria said.

"Hold her?" Willy asked in shock.

"She doesn't have rabies." Victoria said handing him the infant.

"I'm gonna have to get used to this." Willy muttered as Jocelyn cooed happily.

* * *

That's the end of the story. I hope you all liked it, if not I don't care. Sorry about the super late update. I might make a bonus chapter and I might not, depends on how many people want one. Anyway please review.


End file.
